Fixing Fate: Sasuke's Style
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: I decided to make a different version of Fixing Fate, and this one has more SasuSaku. It doesn't do anything to the storyline of the original Fixing Fate. And its a tad different, since it now revolves around Sasuke, and not Sakura. Remember to R and R!


I decided to make a different version of Fixing Fate, and this one has more SasuSaku (wink, wink). It doesn't do anything to the storyline of the original Fixing Fate. A good 1400 words, ok?

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

Enjoy! Remember to read and review!

_---(Fixing Fate: Sasuke's Style; Chapter One - So Over You)_

Sasuke looked at the night sky, which seemed to have a flicker of an image.

Naruto and Sakura.

They were both back to back, seemingly sitting on something like a boat, sparkles of water glisten.

Nakushita Kobota.

So, that night, he, Uchiha Sasuke, decided to pay Konoha a visit.

_'I wonder how they are...the last I saw them was just last year...' _the Uchiha boy thought.

Yes, they are sixteen. Older, wiser, more... Mature.

By the time Sasuke got to Konoha, he saw the most expected person he could see.

Naruto.

Older, stronger, a little bit wiser. But still the same knuckle number one ninja.

At where? Guess. Ichiraku's.

The Kyuubi container grinned at his upteenth bowl of miso ramen and slurped it down.

Next, he saw Sakura walk out of the Hokage Tower. And with a sad, smug-like look on her face. He did one thing.

Followed her.

Sakura quickly slipped into her apartment complex and into her room.

She closed the windows, and locked the doors.

Sasuke was already inside. And with Sharingan activated.

She got out a scroll that had the word "Forbidden" on it, and she slowly opened and looked inside quickly.

Soon, she bit her thumb, saying,"Timeline Jutsu!"

POOF!

Sakura was gone. Almost like, she diappeared into thin air.

The scroll was left on the ground, unraveled.

_'Timeline Jutsu, eh?' _he read the scroll and thought of one thing.

_'Sakura went back in time.'_

With the Sharingan, the copy Kekkei Genkai, he did the same thing Sakura did, and said,"Timeline Jutsu!"

The scroll was still in Sakura's room, and no one was in her apartment.

Which means...Sasuke was gone too!

In his twelve-year-old form, he looked around, and saw something. Something pink and red.

Sakura.

Someone had yelled "Sakura". And then he heard a "WHAT?! YOU'RE OVER HIM ALREADY?!?!?!".

"Oh my gosh!!!! Ino and Sakura are friends again!!" some fangirl yelled.

"RUN!!!!!!!!"

"OOF!" Sakura said, rubbing her head. "Sorry, we weren't watching where we're going."

Sasuke did the most normal thing he used to say, err, do. "Hn."

"Oh my god!!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!"

FANGIRL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poof!

"Hey, where did Sakura go?" a fangirl said.

Poof!

Sakura appeared again, but with a kunai at the poor girl's neck.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!"

Ok, all the fangirls fainted, except Ino.

"Saku! That was awesome!" Ino yelled.

"Uh, don't call me that." she said.

It was 7:57AM

"We're almost late!!!!!!" Sakura latched her hand onto Ino's and put chakra to her feet.

Swish!

They were gone, dirt/smoke flying everywhere.

Sasuke just poofed to the academy.

7:59AM, so only one minute left.

"SAFE!!!!!!" the two best friends again hugged, jumping up and down.

"Sit down, Ino, Sakura." Iruka said.

"Hai, sense." the two girls said.

Ino was sitting with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura, with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." Iruka started.

"Yatta!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura nodded.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto slumped in his sit and Sakura nodded again.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

No squealing? No "Aren't you happy we're on the same team, Sasuke-kun"? No -kun...

Gasps.

"Oh my gosh...Sakura's over Sasuke." a random person said.

Sasuke looked around, and one thought hit him.

_'Sakura's over me...So over me...'_ Sasuke looked down, his heart twinged.

"Isn't that what made her and Ino become rivals?" another said.

_'Them? Rivals? Me?'_

"Shut up, bakas!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison, cracking their knuckles.

The people whispering stopped and Iruka finished announcing the teams.

Sasuke walked out and saw Naruto run up to Sakura. His heart cringed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, wanna have lunch together?" Naruto asked, while walking out of the academy.

"Sure, but, I wanna talk to Ino first, ok?" Sakura said, looking around.

"Sure!"

Poof!

"Hey! How'd you do that?!?!" he yelled, turning his head side to side to look where she was.

But she was gone.

_'She's grown strong...I'm still __so weak...'_ Sasuke thought, as he headed to the usual place where he ate lunch.

He forgot that Naruto was supposed to tie him up.

_---(A While Later)_

Thump, pow!

"Huh?" Sakura said. "What was that?"

She looked at the window where Sasuke was eating. She poofed inside.

"What are you two doing?" she asked her 'new' teammates.

"Uh, hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

And Sasuke was tied up.

"Bakas." she muttered.

She untied them and said,"We have to get to the classroom."

Poof!

She left them confused.

"What just happened?" they said in unison, looking at each other.

_---(The Classroom)_

"Ugh! Why is our sensei late?! I mean, even Iruka-sensei left!" the Kyuubi container yelled.

"Naruto, I'm sure Ka---I mean our sensei will be here soon." Sakura said.

_'She must not know that I'm the Sasuke from four years later...'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura said,"Naruto, I think he's coming."

"Hn."

Sakura grabbed the eraser in his hand and put it on the table. The door creaked open.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said.

"Um, sensei, you're late." Sakura said. "Really late."

"Aa, gomen." he said. "Lets head to the rooftop to introduce ourselves. "

_---(Rooftop)_

"Um, can you tell us about yourself first, sensei?" Sakura said before Kakashi could say anything.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are...My hobbies...My dream, well, I don't plan on telling you three."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ok, the blondie in orange." Kakashi said.

"Ok! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and Sakura-chan, and my hobbies are becoming stronger than stupid temes like Sasuke-teme and pranks, I guess. I hate Sasuke, how long it takes to make microwave ramen, and people who underestimate others because of certain things! My dream is to the next Hokage-sama!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air.

"Ok, now you in the red."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes or hobbies are being with my friends, training my genjutsu and medic skills, and other stuff. I dislike being underestimated in strength, and other stuff. My dream is to the best kunoichi or medic-nin in Konoha." she said.

"Now the one in blue."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes aren't many things. My dislikes are many things. My hobbies are other things. My ambition is to kill this man..."

_'Aniki...'_

"...And to restore my clan." Sasuke continued.

"Ok, you're all very unique, so tomorrow, we meet at the training grounds at 6AM, and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi chuckled.

"Whats so funny?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you might be scared...Ok, out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass." he said.

"So?! We'll all pass!" Sakura yelled.

The 'new' team was surprised, including Sakura, who said it.

"Hm, excited aren't you?" Kakashi said.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei." she gritted her teeth.

"Ok, you may leave...Except for Sakura..." Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't leave, and being the nosy person he is, activated his Sharingan, and concealed his chakra.

"Sakura."

"Yes, sensei."

"Why did you use the Timeline Jutsu?" Kakashi's tone changed.

"Because. I couldn't bear to watch all my friends die." she fought back tears.

He sighed.

"Hokage-sama saids you may still here. But I have to watch you." he said.

"Hai. So, how did you know I did the jutsu?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"You left the scroll in your room."

Anime fall. For both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ok, now go home, and I expect you not to faint tomorrow morning." Kakashi poofed away.

She nodded and poofed.

_'I have to train.'_ Sasuke thought and headed to the other training fields.

_---(End Chapter One)_

Whoo!! Pretty long, but its the combo of Sasuke's first chapter and most of the original's second chapter.

Title Previews:

_3) I Totally, Completely, And Utterly, Hate You!_

_4) Pass Or Fail: Pass! Duh!_

_5) Mission To The Land Of Waves_

_6) The Demon Brothers_

_**Jade-sama**_


End file.
